Don't Let Me Go
by Takako
Summary: A debauched Tomoyo searches a new life in England. She promised to herself not to regret and begin a new life. Will things change when a certain someone comes along? my first attempt on an E+T. R&R!!


Don't Let Me Go  
  
By Takako  
  
Takki's notes: Hi everyone!! I told you I'm gonna write an E+T someday, until my English is better, coz in my mind E+Ts are very elegant and graceful... you get what I mean, but I've just got inspiration so I think I can't wait THAT long (it might take me ages), so people, please enjoy and ignore the crappy English. Rated PG-13 for swearing and stuff. OOC everyone, at least Tomoyo is.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own CCS; if I did I will surely make it an E+T ending!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
1 Ch 1 Leaving  
  
Daidouji Tomoyo slammed the wooden door of her little apartment in the center of Osaka. White ash fell from the ceiling. She stared at the pile of white ash innocently lying on the floor.  
  
"Is that how you greet me every time I'm lovelorn?" she questioned, not really thinking that she was just talking to a pile of ash. "God!" She tossed her bag on the sofa and took off her pair of stiletto boots. She mentally told herself not to wear them because they hurt like hell. She allowed herself to sink into the sofa and started to massage her sore foot. She was alone again. Actually, she is always alone. A loner. Even though she had been dating guys, every guy ended up asking her to borrow money. They never truly cared about her, she gave herself chances, but unfortunately every ending was just the same. It had been 7 years, after her best friend, Sakura Kinomoto became the card mistress and when Li Syaoran finally confessed his feelings, of course, with her, Li Meiling and Eriol Hiiragizawa playing matchmakers. She didn't have a clue how she managed to do this. It was like a million knives stabbing into her heart when she heard recently that they were engaged. Great. She told herself that it was send to her by mistake, and the Sakura and Li weren't the ones she knew, but she doubt that there was another couple in the world named Sakura Kinomoto and Li Syaoran. For she knew this day would come, she had already fled to Osaka for high school. That was how she ended up here, loveless and friendless, although she is now studying in the famous Kansai University, it made absolutely no difference. She was becoming debauched. She thought of her mother, Daidouji Sonomi who passed away when Tomoyo was 15, leaving all her properties to her. Tomoyo fired all the workers and bodyguards, sold the big mansion and saved all the money into the bank. She didn't like to be treated like a princess. She preferred a rather mundane life so she said a rather curtly goodbye to Sakura and came here. Apart from being a student, Tomoyo also worked at a fast food as a part time job. She was also a columnist and a designer. Occasionally she will send some of her written work to the publisher to put them on the newspaper. She wrote about everything, her life, her feelings, her apartment, the couple who lived next door …  
  
She grabbed the pile of newspaper and scanned through it. There she saw one of her written work. She got a pair of scissors and gingerly cut it out and stuck it into a beautiful scrap book where she kept every single work she had written. She looked at the piece of article. 'My Love' by Tomoyo Daidouji. "Kami-sama!" she shouted out. The whole piece of article was about her love obviously, who had just dumped her today. She looked on the tea table and saw some beer bottles left over from last night. "Yes beer," she muttered to herself. She made a beeline to the fridge, but there was no beer. "Why does everything have to go against me today?" the girl moaned. Today, definitely wasn't her day.  
  
Just then the phone rang. "Who the hell is it?" she picked up the phone and greeted the caller with a very courteous hello, her voice changed drastically. "Oh hi Michiko, what's up?" she faked, "Oh yeah… no I'm OK, just chilling' out at home…WHAT!?" she shouted loudly, bubbling with anger, "You're asking ME permission to go out with my ex? I don't give a shit." She was silent, and then she faked again. "It's OK, bye!" She slammed the receiver back on the phone. "You bitch!" She cursed, "what the fuck is you're problem? Thanks for caring man!!" She collapsed down on the floor. Tears rolled down her rosy cheeks. "I don't wanna stay here, I wanna leave. I hate Japan…" she sobbed in a corner. "This is it!" she stood up telling herself, "I'm leaving! I'm going to England!" She phoned the airline company and ordered a ticket to London. It was the only place she knew well in the world apart from Japan. She had been there for a few times with her mother because of business trips. She thought of selling the apartment, but she perished the thought thinking that she might regret and come back; it doesn't matter since she had enough money. She wrote a letter to the university that she will be leaving tomorrow because of urgent personal business. Then she went to the bank and withdrawn some money with her cash card. 'Finally, I'm leaving this place full of misery.' She thought as she board the plane, 'I'm going to a new place and I'll forget about everything that had happened here in Japan.' She closed her eyes and thought of Sakura. She never told her that she was going to England. She didn't want to tell her. It might be very hard to say goodbye like last time when she went to Osaka. She thought of everyone's reaction when they discovered that she was gone. But she didn't care. 'I don't have friends,' she thought, 'it's like they will care if I'm gone. I don't care. I'm going to have a new life in England and I will never regret.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Takki's notes: Soooo sad!! A debauched Tomoyo! Don't worry, Eriol will come out in the next chapter. Hehe, anyways, my first attempt on an E+T and I'm new in CCS so please be nice and review!! Reviews really encourage me!! Thanks for reading this!!  
  
Email: takki_no_hikari@hotmail.com  
  
Email me if you have any ideas and stuff.  
  
Takki AKA Takako 


End file.
